1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly, to a low noise amplifier employed in a receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the wireless communication system, the receiver applies a gain to the wireless signal received by the antenna through the low noise amplifier (LNA), and accordingly provides the amplified wireless signal to the following demodulator for demodulation. The design of the low noise amplifier requires many considerations, especially the noise from the amplifier itself. If too much noise is introduced to the wireless signal in the process of amplifying the wireless signal, the demodulator would generate an erroneous demodulation result. That is, the low noise amplifier should be properly designed to have the noise figure as low as possible to ensure the correctness of the data transmitted. Besides, due to the trend of the minimization of the integrated circuit, the design of the low noise amplifier has to consider how to optimize the performance of the low noise amplifier in a limited circuit area. Therefore, how to design a low noise amplifier which has a smaller circuit area and is more resistive to noise interference becomes a topic of the wireless communication system.